


Closest to Magic - mine

by heavenorspace



Series: Closest to Magic [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, M/M, Mpreg, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powerful exec Blaine has, at 40 years old, met the love of his life. He had first glimpsed Kurt at Hummel Tires and Lube, where Blaine had arranged to pick up spare parts from Burt for an old car he was rebuilding in his spare time. The teenager had been tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the two men to finish talking cars so that his father could take him to lunch. Blaine had smiled winningly and offered to take them both out as his treat. Anything to spend some time around the fascinating creature with the beautiful eyes and mile-long legs. Even if it was directly under the nose of the boy’s father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest to Magic - mine

**Author's Note:**

> [click here for tumblr masterpost and warnings](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/c2m)

[art for this fill](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/75569789323/verse-masterpost-and-warnings-trigger-warning)

It had been a long time since Blaine really lost his temper. Years living in Manhattan had made him immune to a lot, as well as warnings from his doctor about inherited high blood pressure. Blaine knew how important a cool head was in stressful negotiations at work and he always felt a special smugness at watching a competitor spiral into unhinged tirades and wild tactics, while Blaine sat calmly and waited for their shareholders to flock to him for financial safety.

So he wouldn’t have put jealous rages at the top of a list of potential stressors in his life. Turned out he couldn’t have been more wrong.

What had started as an innocent shopping trip at Kurt’s favorite mall, and the ready swipe of Blaine’s gold card at every register whenever Kurt so much as lingered over anything, ended up hours later with Blaine’s cock buried furiously deep in Kurt’s ass.

Some filthy teenage sales clerk had followed Kurt all over one store that carried especially skimpy clothes, offering Kurt the tiniest bikinis and shorts that would barely hide his pussy lips let alone anything else. Blaine sat in one of the chairs (something they’d agreed on after their first exhausting shopping trip) while Kurt flitted out from the changing room in different outfits to get Blaine’s approval. Staying put was proving to be difficult when Kurt was so oblivious to the lech’s advances and just giggled whenever something see-through was waved in front of him.

Blaine had to get used to everyone wanting Kurt: all ages, all sexes, anyone and everyone had to get their eyeful of Kurt’s perfect curves and long slim legs. No one could resist when he batted thick eyelashes over those bright blue eyes. But most of them backed down once they spotted Blaine’s dark gaze warning them to not come any closer. One hand at the small of Kurt’s back was usually enough to get rid of even the most desperate pursuer.

This kid on the other hand, was a real piece of work. He was well aware of Blaine’s presence but defied him completely, even hovering outside the changing room door “just in case” Kurt needed a smaller size in something.

Blaine finally broke when Kurt cracked open the door to ask Blaine for a different color top, and the clerk had looked directly in at a half-naked Kurt. Before the creepy smile could cover his face, Blaine had practically broken the kid’s neck hauling him to the store’s security guard and bellowing down his phone at police to have the kid banned immediately from the premises. Then stormed back in and demanded that everything in Kurt’s changing room be thrown into a bag and handed over free of charge. All of which the store manager hurried to do, practically bowing in thanks for not losing his own job as well.

He had expected to have a very nervous and upset boyfriend when they’d gotten home, and for a while Kurt certainly did seem out of sorts. As it turned out, the boy was actually overwhelmingly turned on and soaked through to the crotch of his jeans. When he did finally speak, it was to purr out things like “did you hate how that nasty man saw your boy’s pussy?” and “I hate to think if he had managed to get his hands on me Blaine, what if he’d touched me…there?”

They had never discussed anal for the simple fact that Blaine assumed Kurt would need easing into the subject. Perhaps didn’t even know such a thing was done. They’d only first had sex two weeks before. But Kurt followed up his teasing words with an actual striptease, bending over at the waist and pressing his ass back into Blaine’s open mouth.

Blaine had eaten him until the boy felt relaxed enough. Kurt grappled for the lube they’d dropped on the floor the other night (when Blaine taught Kurt how to give a truly skillful handjob) and slicked Blaine’s cock from between his legs.

If Kurt’s pussy had needed time to take Blaine’s full length, his ass was clearly much sluttier. He wriggled and fussed until he could rest his soft thighs against Blaine’s, panting and gasping over being stuffed so deep. He leaned back and let Blaine pull down his top enough to play with his nipples. Turning his face to Blaine’s ear, he whispered: “Fuck me like you own me, daddy. Show me I’m yours.”

That finally did it. Blaine let all of his pent up rage and possessiveness take over. He wrenched Kurt’s legs up and open by his knees and began fucking up into him until Kurt was squirting and coming so much that Blaine couldn’t keep track. He pounded until his thighs burned and his hips hurt. There was a wet smear on the carpet where Kurt kept gushing but Blaine didn’t notice. He was going to mark Kurt from the inside out as his own even if Kurt couldn’t walk tomorrow.

And no sales clerk would ever have the nerve to try and ‘assist’ Kurt shopping ever again.


End file.
